


[Podfic] Said I Loved You But I Lied (Eleven Conversations Between George Kirk and Winona Holloway)

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: "This is because you're a fucking idiot."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Said I Loved You But I Lied (Eleven Conversations Between George Kirk and Winona Holloway)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/95060) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



Visit [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/340807.html) for more Awesome Ladies Podfic!

**Length** : 10:45

**Download** : [mp3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VII/%5bStar%20Trek%20\(AOS\)%5d%20Said%20I%20Loved%20You%20But%20I%20Lied%20\(Eleven%20conversations%20between%20George%20Kirk%20and%20Winona%20Holloway\).mp3) (Right-click & save as)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology.
> 
> Many thanks to Waldorph for having blanket permission and allowing me to podfic their their work.


End file.
